Gwen's Diary
by thenolifequeen
Summary: Trent and I broke up. It's over. Life has no sense to me anymore. Does he feel the same?
1. Monday

_Well, hello to everyone, I hope you like this fanfic, I'll try to update everyday!!!_

_Review, please? I know is short, but try to imagine it like a diary entry, just that. :)_

* * *

**Gwen's diary,**

**a Total Drama Island Fanfiction.**

The heat of my tongue

That let me speak

Has already cooled

And I can't sing Songs of love

Anymore

_**Still Doll**, Kanon Wakeshima._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

I lost him. He'll never come back, I'll never see him again flashing those shiny smiles to me. He'll never be by my side whenever I need him, he's gone and shall never come back to me. I'll never brush those silky black locks of hair that used to fall down over his precious emerald eyes away with my clumsy hands again.

It wasn't an accident, I knew I shouldn't have gone out with him. It was a huge mistake and now I can't do anything to bring him back. But the thing I miss the most about him is... his tender lips against mine's. And the songs he wrote to me were the best I've ever heard in my entire life. I don't know how I did this to him! I'm a terrible person! He always trusted me, loved me and how I repay him? Breaking his heart in the worst way possible. But it wasn't only me. She also convinced him, she convinced him to break up with me just to make me miserable. I bet if it wasn't for that bitch he would have forgiven me, but my love story didn't end well. Now there's noone to save me, I'm drowning in my tears. I won't forget the love we shared, it will live with me forever, I just hope he won't either. I still love him. Sorry diary, I have to leave you because someone is at the door and nobody's home apart from me.

_Gwen._

* * *

**Still you do not answer.**

**..........................................................................................................**

**........................................................**

**......................................**

**.....................**

**.thenolifequeen**


	2. Tuesday and Wednesday

_Hello buddies!!_

_As I promised, I'll update everyday, but tomorrow I ain't be home so today I'll put two entries of Gwen's diary._

_I don't own Total Drama Island. (Thing I completely forgot to put on the last chappy.)_

_**Review, ne**? ^^_

* * *

**Gwen's diary,**

**a Total Drama Island Fanfiction.**

Again

My heart is torn

And bleeding I mend it but

My memories

Pierce the openings

**_Still Doll_**_, Kanon Wakeshima._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

My heart is sunk in sorrow and guilt. He. I ask myself this every night. How could I do this to him?! My friends tried to give me solace, but it's useless. I'm still madly in love with him, but he doesn't even look me in the eye if we ever talk at school, there are three stupid subjects that we share and we sit together in only two. It's a torture. Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days to weeks...

_Gwen._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

Geoff, my best boy friend, talked to me last night. He told me Trent was broken aswell, he couldn't stand it anymore, but he was confused, Heather continued filling his head with bullshit about me. She told him I had two boyfriends in the month that passed and I was a heartless bitch, that I was never satiated. Oh! How I wanted to smash her head several times into the wall till she spit everything out!! I know she setted up everything with that jerk, Cody. But why the heck did I say yes?! He also told me that all the boys wanted us together again and that they were completely on my side. Duncan, DJ, and him kept telling Trent he shouldn't listen to what Heather was telling him but for some silly reason he continued believing her. I don't know where all of this will end. I just hope this nightmare to finish.

_Gwen._

* * *

**Still you do not answer.**

**..........................................................................................................**

**........................................................**

**......................................**

**.....................**

**.thenolifequeen**


	3. Thursday and Friday

_Sorry, I didn't update yesterday, so today there's a bonus! **Friday**_

_Well, enjoy and review!! Despite it's horribly sad. :(_

* * *

**Gwen's diary,**

**a Total Drama Island Fanfiction.**

Hi miss Alice

To whom

Are you throwing love to

With your fruit-like lips?

Does it make you sad?

**_Still Doll_**_, Kanon Wakeshima_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

LeShawna and Bridge are my real best friends. They still are with me despite my bad temper this month, they truly understand me. The guys are also my friends, but they are with Trent. Bridgette is deeply in love with Geoff and they're dating. That makes me happy and sad at the same time. I'm happy for their relationship and everything, but I really miss Trent. Duncan, another of my best boy friends (I have many), even if he doesn't admit it, he absolutely loves Courtney, a girl that postulated for the last elections for the Class President, completely the oposite to Dunc, but well, if he's happy... Am I the only one without a happy ending? I know it's stupid, but every girl dreams with her very own happy ending. But mine's long gone away, I've lost him. LeShawna liked Harold, a geek without social life, but he is too reserved to himself.

At lunch, when it used to be everything alright, we sat together (and eat the horrible food the Chef Hatchet made): LeShawna, Bridgette, Duncan, DJ, Trent, Geoff and I. We were really good friends, but now we are: girls with the girls and boys with the boys.

In other table sat alone a girl called Eva, she's always angry.

Oh! And now let me introduce you to the cheerleaders' table (sarcastic): Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Katie and Sadie. They are unbearable, they scream the whole time! In another table sat Justin, the most gorgeous guy in the whole school (most of them thought that),Tyler and other guys I didn't know.

In other table sat: Noah, Cody, Owen, Beth, Courtney and Harold. I don't really get along with them. Beth always wanted to call the atention of Heather, she completely sucks (Without offense). Cody is head over heels for me but that would never happen; Noah reads 24 hs a day and Owen is a great guy, but I don't know why he doesn't sits with the guys anymore, he used to be with us. And I don't know very well Harold, I bet LeShawna does! Well gotta go diary and thank you for recieve all the shit I have to write.

_Gwen_

* * *

_Dear diary, _

I forgot to tell you, but four days ago, remember? I had to leave you because someone was at the door. When I opened the front door, there was noone, but there was a note, it read: Meet me after school on Friday at the park.

It wasn't signed and it had a smell vaguely familiar to me. I don't know if I'll go. Bye! I gotta go to school. Then I'll tell you if I go.

---

I decided to go. I shouldn't have gone. I'm not in the mood to write about it now.

_Gwen_

* * *

**Still you do not answer.**

**..........................................................................................................**

**........................................................**

**......................................**

**.....................**

**.thenolifequeen**


	4. Monday again

_This is a chapter that it even hurt me to write. :(_

_Anyway, enjoy and review._

* * *

**Gwen's diary,**

**a Total Drama Island Fanfiction.**

That day, my heart collapsed without making a sound.

Even if I scream as I break, these unerasable memories

And this darkness will flow into my eyes.

I still can't see these colors, so I'll still feel depressed tomorrow.

**_Colors Of The Heart, UverWorld._**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

Now I calmed down after a long weekend with my friends and recieving some advices, I'll tell you what happened last friday.

I made my way to the park after school and took a seat under a cherry tree, it was spring, so it was full of tiny pink flowers, I liked them despite the colour. In Japan they called them Sakura. I was gazing to the sky and then I returned my sight to the ground, when I saw it. Heather kissing Trent. There in front of my own eyes. I know I shouldn't have felt anything because I somehow did the same with him, but it really broke my heart into dust; not into pieces, into dust. I runaway from that horrible view. I didn't know where I was going, I just kept running and running till I collapsed and cried. I cried my eyes out, this was worst than anything I felt before, it was horrible, I felt my heart being squeezed, crushed, ripped out from my chest, call it as you want, but you know what I mean. This couldn't be happening to me, it was a living hell. Why? Why me? What did I do wrong? But the most important question was: did he love her? The gals told me they would take care of the matter. Sorry, I have to answer the phone.

Sorry for the bad handwriting diary, it's just... the call... Trent. He called but then hung up. I wonder what did he want... Oh! A text! It's from him...

_**My like sucks without you, please forgive me. I don't hope you accept me again, but I'll live on if you forgive me. I did something horrible to you. Please forgive me.**_

_Gwen._

And in the second I finished writing this, I started listening tiny rocks in my window. I opened it and there he was, standing in all his glory with his guitar. He started plucking the strings with a few chords I knew very well. He didn't sang and neither did I, but both of us knew exactly that was what our hearts were whispering to us. The song was _My life would suck without you by Kelly Clarkson_. I smiled, but then remembered what he did to me and when I did the same to him, he didn't forgive me and didn't let me explain him, so why should I have to forgive him? My heart hurted because I deeply knew that wasn't the correct answer my heart had chosen. This time I started singing _Don't forget by Demi Lovato_, not my style, but Bridge had stuck it in my mind. When I finished singing, with watery eyes, before closing the window, I said I was terribly sorry.

* * *

**Still you do not answer.**

**..........................................................................................................**

**........................................................**

**......................................**

**.....................**

**.thenolifequeen**


	5. Another Wednesday

_Chapteeer done!! :D_

_Enjoy!!_

_Btw, I don't own TDI or the any of the songs I used in here. In this case, the lyrics belong to Taylor Swift. (Love Story)_

_Review, please? :)_

_

* * *

_

**Gwen's diary,**

**a Total Drama Island Fanfiction.**

I searched endlessly for the day when we could understand each other.

I'll keep on living now just so that I can lose it.

It's impossible to be alone, even if I embrace this solitude.

If you turn on the lights…

I will shine toward the light.

**_Colors Of The Heart, UverWorld._**

* * *

_Dear diary,_

LeShawna was mad at me yesterday for not acepting Trent's apologies, I didn't care, now nothing made sense in my life. Everything passed by me and I didn't noticed it. I answered only when I was asked, the shine in my eyes was long gone, like my appetite. I had several headaches this week and I haven't been eating much. But only when I put on my clothes yesterday I realised I was suffering anorexia. I was comfortable with my body before, I didn't want to be a stick because I thought I was fat, but this thing about Trent was depressing me and I stopped caring about me.

_Gwen._

_**What happened the next day:**_

I woke up with the radio. My mom was listening to it and preparing my brother and I a typical breakfast, that I wasn't going to eat. I didn't know what song was playing, but it was talking about Romeo and Juliet and a love story. I didn't know why, but I decided to listen to it carefully. There was a part that said:

_I got tired waiting_

_wondering if you were ever coming around_

_my faith in you was fading_

_when I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

I didn't want to hear what was next so I turned the radio off. I didn't want to know how that love story ended. I bet it ended bad, like the original play by Shakespere. I wrote down those lines and ran to the school, I was late again.

My first class was English, one of the classes I sat next to Trent, but that day he didn't appeared when the bell rang. Chris, our crazy professor, introduced to the class a new student. His name was Brad and he was blond, but he wasn't preppy at all, he had his hair dyed black and blue. He had piercings like Duncan and dressed up with similar clothes. He had to be one of his friends from the correctional. Chris made him sit next to me. But what about Trent? Did he change the classes to avoid me? That made my heart sink again and have another headache.

After this Brad sat next to me and introduced himself, Trent apeared. The classrom frozen. He looked at me and then at the boy next to me, that was pretty close to me for his liking. He glared at him and Chris made him sit next to Eva. That was in the end, in one corner. I was two seats ahead and in the middle line. He could see us perfectly. Suddenly my headache become more agressive and I had to grab my head to hold it. It never hurted like that. Chris motioned Brad to take me to the infirmary, but Trent offered himself instead. My heart sunk again, but not in sorrow, this time it was sweeter, it was a little of hope. I closed my eyes and a flashback started.

_I'm staring out of my window with the summer air swaying in my short hair. I was bored to death and my brother was at the living room downstairs watching the tv, I had to look after him because my mother had gone away with her friends to god knows what to do. And there I listened to it, a song, a beatiful song. I didn't recognized at first, but then I remembered the movie LeShawna and Bridgette made me watch with them. Camp rock. I think it was the song where the main male character sang to the girl by the lake. But who was singing it in my garden? Was it to me?_

_"Who's there?" I demanded._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Hi, I'm Trent, I sit next to you in English, and Maths, I also share with you Biology." He said coming out from a bush with his guitar, he looked ashamed from being discovered. But he was there for some reason._

_"I know who you are, what are you doing in my garden? And playing a song for me?" I asked puzzled, doubting about my own words. I couldn't believe it, I've never thought someone would actually dedicate me a song. I had to admit it, I had a small crush on him. He blushed and nodded._

_"Gwen, I'm sorry, but I have to tell you something. I like you. I love the way you hate the world around you, and you're pretty too." He smiled at the last words. But I didn't hate the world, well the most of the world; I did hate some stuff, but not everything._

_"I don't hate you. I like you too." I smiled sweetly. "Come to my bedroom." I said to him. But he started to make his way to the front door. "No! No. Climb up here to my window, my brother is a gossip."_

_"Ok." He said and climbed with dexterity, despite he had the guitar in his left hand. When he was in my bedroom we stared at eachother, we have never been this close before. He put carefuly his guitar on my bed and grabbed my hand. "Gosh! I like you more than I thought. Gwen I... I don't know how to exactly describe the way I feel inside, I just..." But I cut him off with a kiss. He took my head with his right hand and my waist with the other, I hung from his neck and grabbed his hair with one hand. Then we both deepened the kiss. This was the very first time I felt really happy in my life. And it was my very first kiss too. I smiled still kissing him and he also smiled. We broke up gasping for air, and when we got it, he said he wanted to be my boyfriend. I smiled and hugged him. We both started making out again._

The flashback ended I came back to reality. We were half way to the infirmary and I almost collapsed, but Trent caught me. I felt dizzy.

"Gwen, tell me, are you alright?! What's wrong?!" I couldn't stand it! He! Talking to me sweetly after all this time...

"I... I... I didn't eat today." I was a bad liar.

"But this is not the first time you have headaches, I've noticed you holding your head during all this week, and paler than usual, what's wrong Gwen?" He asked fully concerned.

"I... I haven't been eating... at all." I said weakly, then we stopped; we reached the infirmary, I guessed, I was in too much pain and dizzyness to see if I was right. After that, everything was blurry. I felt myself being put in one bed and the nurse walking from here to there but I couldn't see at all, I was too sick to notice. Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Still you do not answer.**

**..........................................................................................................**

**........................................................**

**......................................**

**.....................**

**.thenolifequeen**


	6. My Heart

_This is the last chapter of this sad story, but don't worry, there'll be an Epilogue! (happy btw)_

_Please enjoy and if you want review. :)_

_I don't own TDI or any of the songs I mentioned here or the ones I used the lyrics. (**Oh It Is Love by Hellogoodbye** and **Love Story by Taylor Swift**)_

* * *

**Gwen's diary,**

**a Total Drama Island Fanfiction.**

"If this light becomes bright, the darkness will become deep too."

Even if we realized that, there is nothing to fear.

Just about everything is in the end of my heart.

If I open my eyes, I'll be able to once again see these colors that were born.

**_Colors Of The Heart, UverWorld._**

* * *

I had a dream. In my dream or whatever it was, I was in Chicago, at a concert of one of my favourites bands: Paramore. The song that Hayley was singing with Josh was My Heart. How much I missed listening to that song! I haven't heard it since I broke up with Trent, I haven't listened Paramore at all. It hurted too much to remember. I went to that concert with him, and from that day we decided that song was ours. My heart by Paramore was our song, forever and ever, we said to eachother and kissed, sealing the pact. I started crying, now I was at the concert, but I was alone. I realised I was nothing without Trent. The concert lost it's colours, I wasn't happy anymore, without him, nothing had colour in my life. I needed him. I was losing strenght to live, something was pulling me away. I was quickly slipping away.

"Gwen!! Don't!! Don't leave me!! I love you!! Are you listening?! I love you!! My heart is yours!! Remember?! Our song?! Please don't leave me, I love you!! GWEN!! GWEN!! GWEN!!" I heard from my slumber and I opened my eyes immediately.

"Trent... I love you too..." I said softly and smiled weakly. His face was drenched in tears, he hugged my tightly, but the nurse pulled him away, I was too weak because the anorexia thing. She said I had to rest and she said she had to put me morphine. I agreed but first I needed to talk with Trent, so she went out of the room.

"I want you to forget everything bad I've ever told to you. I love you and that's all I really know, please stay with me. You'll never have to be alone, I'll stay with you forever. Take my heart, my time, take away everything from me, you deserve it. I'm sorry for everything. It was never my intention to hurt you like that. I love you. Gwen, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise I'll sing you a song every single day of my life, and tell you I love you everytime I see you. Just say... yes." He smiled, I was shocked, but smiled aswell and kissed him. He started singing 'a capella' (A/N: without guitar or any music instruments) a song for me:

_Oh, it is love_

_From the first time I set my eyes up on yours_

_Thinking oh, is it love?_

_Oh dear_

_It's been hardly a moment_

_And you are already missed_

_There is still a bit of your skin_

_That I've yet to have kissed_

_Oh say please do not go_

_But you know, oh, you know that I must_

_Oh say I love you so_

_But you know, oh, you know you can trust_

_We'll be holding hands once again_

_All our broken plans I will mend_

_I will hold you tight so you know_

_It is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my hand into yours_

_Thinking oh is it love?_

_Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days_

_And I'm longing to feel your embrace._

_There are several days_

_Until I can see your sweet face._

_Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me?_

_Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be?_

_Someday holding hands in the end_

_All our broken plans will have been_

_I will kiss you soft so you know_

_It is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my lips against yours_

_Thinking oh is it love?_

_Your heart may long for love that is more near_

_So when I'm gone these words will be here_

_To ease every fear_

_And dry up every tear_

_And make it very clear_

_I kiss you and I know_

_It is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my lips against yours_

_Thinking oh is it love?_

_Oh it is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my lips against yours_

_Thinking oh is it love?_

_I kiss you and I know_

_It is love from the first_

_Time I pressed my lips against yours_

_Thinking oh is it love?_

I kissed him again in all the places I found in his face: his mouth, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, everywhere I could. I was gleaming with happiness that I haven't felt for so long, and I suddenly felt extremely starving. I realised I was in a hospital bed, not in the infirmary.

"How many days have I been passed out?" I asked him.

"Only three. Your mom, your brother and the others are outside, waiting for me to go outside, but there's no way I could leave you now that I have you in my arms. I missed you very much and blamed myself for everything." He smiled and looked distant, thinking. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him tenderly.

"It wasn't only your fault, it was me too. I nearly starved myself half to death."

"But you did it because of me. I regret every second I didn't have you safely in my arms. I made you suffer like hell." He hugged me again and kissed my head. To stop him from thinking that, I decided to turn on the tv. I put mtv and there was the video of the song I heard two days ago. I still got the lyrics in my pocket, so I asked Trent to give them for me. He gave the paper to me after he found them, and in the video the blondie was running to meet her love. This time I did wanted to listen to the last part.

_I got tired waiting_

_wondering if you were ever coming around_

_my faith in you was fading_

_when I met you on the outskirts of town_

_And I said, Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

_Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

_**I smiled. Now I knew the end of that love story and my very own love story. **_

_**Gwen**_

* * *

_The beautiful end of this love story. Stay tunned for the Epilogue!!_

**.thenolifequeen**


	7. Epilogue Part 1!

**Gwen's diary,**

**a Total Drama Island Fanfiction.**

**_Epilogue Part One!_**

_Stay tunned for the Epilogue Part Two!!_

* * *

_Dear diary,_

It's funny how twists of life play with you. One day you're loved, the other you're missing, but one thing is for sure: things always go the way they have to go, and most of the time they go right. It's been a while since I last wrote in you, but I have to say things went absolutely right for me. I couldn't let this diary to only have bad memories, I also wanted it to have my most precious moments with the people I love. 5 years passed by since that last sour writing. Now I'm married to the most wonderful man I've ever known: my Trent. And I am completely over that anorexia thing. We are expecting twins soon and our friends also had their happy endings. Bridgette and Geoff got married the same year we graduated from school and now they live happily with their son and their up coming daughter. Duncan and Courtney are getting married this summer, though he didn't want to at first, but the guys convinced him and now he's like planning the whole wedding and leaving Courtney aside. (A/N: lol XD) LeShawna finaly dated her Harold, but things didn't workout and she's helping DJ as a vet, I've heard they've been dating for the last months.

I've also heard what the others have been doing with their lives.

Remember Heather? That bitch? She's married with Noah! Ha! Who could have thought that?! I've heard she got married with him because she got pregnant. She left school, and now continues with her life. Courtney told me she's really fat and has a lot of children, poor her. Nah. She got what she deserved.

Lindsay opened her own fashion clothes shop and become very rich, she's married with Tyler.

I, surprisingly, found out the crazy Izzy ended up with Owen, that fat sweetheart, that now is completely athletic and has a body that looks pretty much like Justin.

Justin didn't get married and continued with his modeling career. (He's been cheating Sadie with Katie, everybody knew that, the only ones that didn't get the hint were they.) Beth was a very beautiful and famous actress who sustained her husband, that jerk Cody. And for Eva, I have no idea. I think she opened a gym or something...

The thing is that we all got out happy endings and we all will live happily ever after. OMG!! The babies are coming!! Goodbye diary, it was nice to talk with you again!! TRENT!!!

* * *

_How sweet!!_

_Everything ended well for her. :)_

_Tell me what you think about her having twins or about Duncan and Courtney's wedding, funny isn't it? XD Review please!! ^.^_

**.thenolifequeen**


	8. Epilogue Part 2!

**Gwen's diary,**

**a Total Drama Island Fanfiction.**

**_Epilogue Part Two!_**

_Stay tunned for the Epilogue Part Three!!_

* * *

Dear diary, (One tuesday)

I had twins, I've already told you that, one boy and one girl. I named my girl Hayley, like Paramore's singer; and my boy Ryan, like Ryan Ross, the one that used to be in Panic at the disco. Yeah, Trent and I love music very much...

Now the kids are 8, and Trent and I have been married for how long? Ten years? Yeah, it's been a while...

I have to confess something horrible. Last night we had a great argument, I fell asleep in a horrible state. And then I dreamt he loved my best friend! My heart was broken and couldn't mend. But when I woke up, I wasn't alone. I wake to him, he never left me. All that I've dreamt had been untruth. I smiled, and hugged him, then I fall asleep again.

The argument we had was because he had his mind stuck in his job, and never thought of me or the kids anymore.

The following day:

In the morning, while I was making breakfast to my loving family, like I saw thousand of times my mother do to me and my brother, Trent told me he had to talk to me. When the kids left for school, he started to tell me he had dreamt something horrible.

He had woken up dreaming we had broken, dreaming I left him for someone new. And I cried and cried, saying I was sorry about everything and stuff like that. But he wake to me, I've never left him, all that he has dreamt had been untruth. He sighed relieved, remembering his promise to me when we were sixteen and at the hospital. He smiled, hugged me and fall asleep again.

"Sometimes I forget to love you like I should, but I'll never leave you. I love you." he said after I told him my dream, and kissed me. He had forgotten to _'I promise I'll sing you a song every single day of my life, and tell you I love you everytime I see you._', he isn't a musician, he works in an office, as a computer engeneer. He decided to go to college, but I didn't. I was fed up of all that exams and crazy profesors. But he continued playing his guitar, and everytime he could he dedicated me a song. It's just he hadn't done that since the kids were born. He left to go to his job, and I stayed at home alone. I decided to make some calls to know how were the others.

Courtney and Duncan still lived their lives like hormonal teens, and she found out three days ago she was pregnant. She was beaming happiness, while Duncan, happy aswell, played the role of a 'responsible father'. I couldn't help but smile. Courtney owned a library and Duncan helped in the business. (Weird, huh?) :]

Bridge and Geoff, lived in Homosassa Springs, Florida with their son Josh and daughter Meg, and enjoyed the seaside. Bridge was a rather famous surfer and Geoff... well he recieved some money from his parents... Hehe...

Leshawna got married with DJ just last year and they're expecting.

And the others? Well I have no idea, I hope they're doing ok. But not Heather, I still hate her.

* * *

_The song I was inspired by to write this is: **Sky by Joshua Radin feat. Ingrid Michaelson.**_

_Tell me what you think!! I adore your lovely reviews!!_

**.thenolifequeen**


	9. Epilogue Part 3!

**Gwen's diary,**

**a Total Drama Island Fanfiction.**

**_Epilogue Part Three!_**

* * *

Dear diary, (Thursday)

I've gone completely surprised by 'Trent's special way of showing me his love' yesterday. He arrived and told me he had already picked up the children and left them with their favourite uncle, my brother Timmy and brought me a bunch of rare blue roses, I was delighted by it, but it wasn't all. He wrote a new song for me like he used to do and took me to an Italian restaurant (already reserved, very intimate X3). And well... won't tell the rest of the night... sensitive minds might go crazy. *smirk and blush* But who could actually read this journal? I'm talking to you diary? Am I not? Goodbye with love,

Gwen.

(P.s.: this is just the end of my first diary, that btw is full of drawings of me and Trent, when we were younger. Perhaps I'll buy one new.) ;]

* * *

_OMG!! I can't believe it's over!! T_T  
_

_This beautiful story!! *sniff*_

_But guys, don't be so sad... I already have a sequel on mind... muahahahha!_

_Tell me what would you like to see in it._

_ I'm telling you, it will be on a beach, with all of them including their kids. (Gwen, Trent, Dunc, Court, LeShawna, DJ, Bridge and Geoff.)_

_Gimme ideas, review!!_

_:D_

**.thenolifequeen**


End file.
